


Working Out The Kinks

by SamuelJames



Series: Duties Of A Dom [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot takes care of Quinn by indulging his sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out The Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: Working Out The Kinks_   
>  _Pairing: Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Eliot takes care of Quinn by indulging his sub._   
>  _Notes: Written for a 5 sentence theme day on comment_fic for the prompt Leverage, Eliot/Quinn or Eliot/Damien or Eliot/Parker/Hardison or Eliot/Hardison, hard body on a soft bed._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Quinn drops his towel and throws himself down on the bed, "thank you for this, bed's so soft I could sink right into it."

"Not before I sink into you," says Eliot jokingly, smiling when Quinn rolls his eyes and indicating that his partner should roll over.

He grabs the massage oil and straddles the gorgeous body so freely offered to him to work out all the tension their jobs bring, especially on a day like today when his boy had shown up a little bruised and stressed. When he's got Quinn moaning quietly and relaxed from his admittedly amateur technique he gets him to turn over. Eliot trails his fingers over firm pecs and sculpted abs till he reaches Quinn's cock, "so proud of you for coming to me, this is going to be one of those happy ending massages."


End file.
